The Wedding Day
by PersonifyThis
Summary: Alfred Jones wants to get married for love, but instead he is being married off to increase his family's political influence. Lord Arthur Kirkland is old nobility who has fallen on hard times. He needs the wealth that Alfred's family can provide. The two meet for the first time on their wedding day. Will sparks fly? Slightly dark take on Omegaverse. UkUs. Platonic/brotherly CanAme.


I'm done with my MA (which includes my very tedious dissertation!) so now I have time to write for pleasure! Yay me! This is a kink-meme fill. The request is: "Omegaverse having Arthur as an alpha and Alfred an omega arranged to marry by their families and only meeting 1st time on their wedding day."

Enjoy!

* * *

The church was a squat, gray-stone building with narrow stained glass windows. Lining the cobbled lane was purple heather. At the entryway were tall arches of white flowers and a chalkboard announcing the marriage of Lord Arthur Kirkland and Mr. Alfred F. Jones. It was all so adorably English that it only served to remind the American omega that he _wasn't home._ Alfred plucked at his Kirkland-green robes as he stared up the long walkway. He would rather be any where but here.

"Alright Alfred?"

The blond squared his shoulders and plastered on, what he hoped, passed for a happy expression.

"Thrilled," he replied.

His brother frowned at him. The Jones-blue tie he was wearing highlighted his eyes. They were pale like chips of purple-blue ice.

"Matt, I'm _fine_ ," Alfred stressed the word.

The alpha raised a single wheat-colored eyebrow at him and Alfred grit his teeth.

"What do you want me to say then?" Alfred asked him, "Huh? This whole thing is stupid and not fair!"

Matt sighed and held out an arm for Alfred to take. He looked at it, then snorted and stomped up to the front of the churchyard by himself. His twin brother trailed behind him rubbing a hand over his face. Alfred glared at the church door. His eyes practically drilling holes into the wood.

Matthew sighed, "Arthur's really nice. You'll be happy with him."

"I don't care," Alfred grouched and crossed his arms.

Matthew nudged his twin, "you know, you're really being a hero by doing this."

Alfred blinked. His blue eyes stole over to him through gold lashes. The omega hesitated for a moment before blurting, "You think so?"

Matthew nodded, but before he could expand on the thought and firmly convince his twin of the fact a French accent interrupted them.

"Finally!" Francis exclaimed from the doorway, "We have been waiting for you!" Long fingered hands grasped both men. "Come in, come in! We must finish the final preparations on our omega-bride."

Red broke out across Alfred's face as they were pushed into the bridal suite.

"A blushing bride," Francis cooed, "so sweet."

Alfred's eyes were electric and he turned to Francis to lay into him, but unfortunately for him, Matthew knew him too well.

"How about you just give us the room and signal when it's time?" Matthew suggested as he nudged the French alpha out. From the other side of the wood they could hear Francis gushing over new love.

"A blushing bride?" Alfred hissed as his earlier irritation came back. He flexed a bicep in the mirror, "Yeah right, I'm practically the friggin' hulk in these robes!"

And with his arms flexed he certainly did look more muscled that an omega had any right to be. Nevertheless, in an hour he'd be doomed to a lifetime of servitude to some stuffy British alpha he'd never met and it didn't matter how strong he was. Matthew adjusted the sleeves of his bridal robes while Alfred stared at the image in the mirror.

"That's it," Alfred announced, "I'm running away."

Matthew squawked and nearly ripped the fabric he was adjusting.

The omega nodded, "Yeah and you'll have to help me, of course."

Matthew gaped at his brother's reflection, "I'll do no such thing!"

Alfred turned around. His eyes were wide and wet behind his glasses, "you can't really put political prestige over your own twin's happiness, could you Mattie, could you?"

Matt floundered because Alfred… he'd always known he'd have to marry an alpha. Marrying one who could help their family was just a bonus. His response was too slow though and Alfred's gaze narrowed.

"I see."

Matthew tried to explain, but Alfred just shook his head.

"It figures. All of you damn alphas stick together."

A knock sounded on the door and a long-haired blond head peeked in.

Francis grinned at them, "It's time!"

Alfred went white and minutely shook his head, "no way man, you're wrong. It can't be."

Francis hummed, "Now now, no need for cold feet."

Alfred's round eyes turned to Matthew. The alpha-twin gave him a calm smile. Alfred's scent oozed into the room, reeking loathing and fear.

"Oh my," Francis murmured, "I see. Well…"

Matthew latched on to Alfred's wrist, "Come on, Al, don't disappoint me. You're the hero, right?"

The only physical response he got was a raised chin. The sour scent lessened as Alfred bound his emotions back up.

Matthew looked over at Francis, "We're ready."

The first strands of music echoed through the church. Slowly the heavy wooden doors opened. The church's vaulted ceiling was low. For Alfred it made the church feel a tomb especially with the bouquets. But maybe that was how this day should be remembered. As the end of him.

 _On September 19, 2015, in St. John's Priory, Alfred Jones died. A free man no more._

Matthew took a step forward and Alfred followed. His feet dragged along the flower-strewn aisle. He told himself to get use to the sensation because that was what his life would consist of after today. As the twins made their way down the aisle Alfred could hear the sound of pictures being taken, smell the flowers, but his eyes were glazed over. Even though each step brought them closer to the alter he couldn't focus the figure at the other end.

His nose twitched with the musky scent of eager man before him was shorter than he'd expected. His green eyes didn't look down at him, but were level with his own. The arm holding him in place loosened and Alfred turned. Matthew stepped up and hugged him tight.

In Alfred's ear he whispered, "This will be good. I promise you'll be alright. Just try to be happy, okay?"

He couldn't sneer at his own wedding so instead Alfred didn't reply. That damn alpha could do with a bit of guilt after selling his brother into servitude. After several moments Matt broke the cold hug and Alfred turned around to face the priest beside his future husband. If the balding father had a name Alfred didn't know it. Although that was no surprise, there were a lot of details he didn't know about this damn marriage.

"It's not an omega's prerogative to know specifics," his fathers voice reminded him from beyond the grave.

The priest had a mole above the corner of his mouth just like Marilyn Monroe. And wasn't that a thought. Alfred bit his lip at the image of Marilyn. After a second imagining Alfred chortled to himself, what a fine start this was off to.

After welcoming the guests Priest Monroe, at that thought Alfred gave a small laugh, began his speech and Alfred zoned out. The American omega would have liked a non-religious wedding. Maybe a justice of the peace with a curly white wig… Yeah that would have been nice. Alfred let his eyes wander as the beta-priest continued on. He'd never admit it, ever, but Arthur wasn't _bad_ looking. Certainly not a geezer or anything. From what Alfred could see out of the corner of his eye, he was lithe with freckles across his nose. And don't forget English so at least when Alfred had to listen to him give orders it'd be in a sexy accent.

Alfred tuned in but the priest was still groaning on about romantic alpha-omega unity crap. With an eye roll the omega tuned out and gave himself healthy reality check. Because unfortunately, at best the limey was probably a pompous windbag and at worst a closet omega-beater. At that thought a smirk bloomed across Alfred's face and it was a look that could hardly be described as pleasant. If he was then Alfred would hulk out on him in glorious fashion and the alpha would be so humiliated by his omega beating him that he wouldn't dare go to the police.

"And now the vows. Francis do you have the rings?" Father Monroe asked.

When Alfred glanced over to Arthur's best man he was pulling a black box from his inside pocket. Alfred sighed. Glorious. This was going off without a hitch. How absolutely marvelous.

The box was popped open and Arthur reached in to pluck Alfred's ring. Of course, alphas first. The Englishman's bony fingers held a dark ring. Part of the band was obscured by his finger tips but the sight of it was giving Alfred a strange sense deja vu.

Arthur took Alfred's hand. Unlike in the romance novels there was _no_ tingle or spark. None. If he broke out in goosebumps it was coincidental. Heartbeat jackrabbiting in his rib cage Alfred gulped as Father Monroe continued on.

"Arthur please repeat after me," Father Monroe said, "Alfred, with this ring I bind myself to you."

"Alfred," the English accent sent shivers down Alfred's spine, "with this ring I bind myself to you."

Alfred swallowed once, then again when the lump in his throat didn't go away. God, this was really happening. He wished he could rub his hands on his pants because they were really freakin' clammy. Arthur continued on with his vows, something about being faithful. From what he listened to it was all very traditional and proper.

"Alfred."

The omega nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked between Arthur and Father Monroe. Was Arthur's part already over? The blond looked down at his hand and there staring up at him was a dark gray band of metal.

"Please repeat after me."

If he said something after that Alfred didn't hear it because there wrapped around his finger was something that could not exist. With shocked eyes he raised his hand up to see it better. Blue eyes cut over to Arthur. The blond was tilting his head towards the priest.

"Sorry, what was that?"

A laugh sounded around the church.

"It seems our sweet omega-bride was daydreaming."

Alfred's neck went hot under his robe and he raised his chin to the beta in front of him. The older man continued on with an amused chuckle.

"Now listen closely and repeat after me. Arthur, with this ring I bind myself to you…"

Numb Alfred said the words. His eyes searched Arthur's face, but he could not find any answer in his features. Alfred's gaze sought out his brother, but before he could find his twin Father Monroe announced, "I now pronounce you bonded mates. Alpha you may kiss your omega."

Arthur turned to him with a smile which Alfred tried to return, but his breathing was shallow and he had to blink furiously to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh Alfred," the Englishman sighed.

A wide palm pressed against his cheek before soft lips were pressed against his own. Cheers broke out in the crowd. Panic set in and Alfred fought to keep control over his pheromones. The kiss broke. The priest gave his closing blessing with Arthur wrapped around Alfred.

The omega didn't remember leaving the alter but suddenly he was staring at blue skies. Grains of rice were being pelting him and Arthur was laughing. In a daze Alfred worked the newly acquired wedding ring off his finger and held it up to the light.

There.

There were no gems on its surface, but engraved on the dark metal was an intricate series of concentric circles. Alfred's hand flew up to cover his mouth. Eyes wide he looked up at Arthur. The alpha stood politely kissing guests as they left the church. He thanked them for coming in lilting syllables. His grin crinkled the corner of his eyes. Alfred's gaze returned to the band of metal as old memories were tugged to the front of his mind.

When the American was fourteen years old he had been the odd omega out. Their family had just moved and unlike his omega-peers he wasn't interested in weddings, alphas or babies. Instead Alfred had been enthralled by the adventures of the Doctor and his blue box that could travel through time and space. It was everything he wanted in his young life, endless freedom and wild adventure. He'd been obsessed. At his fist sleepover, in typical fashion, the other omega-kids had asked him about his ideal wedding ring and since he had never thought of it before he'd blurted out the first thing that came to mind. A ring made from a meteorite with 'always together' engraved in Gallifreyan. Alfred had nearly finished sketching the phrase on a spare bit of paper when he realized the other kids were laughing at him. He'd gone home early covered in tears with that stupid paper clutched in his fist. His parents had never been able to get him to talk about it, but to Matthew his _twin,_ he'd explained. After that though he'd refused to discuss fictional weddings or alphas with anyone.

Alfred's face crumpled. Slowly he felt a hand squeeze his gently. Blue eyes met green. Arthur gave him a small, crooked smile. The expression was tender. With the realization that Mattie had to have told him what happened Alfred's nerves settled slightly. Mattie wouldn't tell just any alpha about that even if they were engaged. Slowly Alfred slid the ring back on his finger and deliberately pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of the alpha's lips. Around them guests cooed. A shuddering breath left Alfred's chest and he pulled out his mega-watt, Hollywood smile. Arthur's face went red and Alfred let out a loud laugh.

It remained to be seen if Arthur was a pompous windbag, but at least the man could appreciate good television. Their marriage was still an unfair, loathsome act that Alfred felt was basically bartering him for his family's increase in political Alfred decided, with a devious smirk, the first thing he'd do with his new influence was begin to dismantle the discrimination towards omegas. The sound of church bells rang across the English valley. To Arthur and the rest of the guests, they were the sound of a marriage celebration, but to Alfred they sounded like the beginning of the end.

* * *

AN: Hi guys... So there seems to be some anticipation for the next bit, and I wanted to clarify, this was only ever intended as a oneshot. I'm thrilled to see that people would like more, but there is no anticipated schedule for additional chapters in this verse at this time. I'm sorry for the confusion! If I ever do decide to continuing with this I will change the status from complete to in progress. I can't seem to figure out why the site doesn't note that in the story's details any more, but I'll try to sort that out. Again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows.


End file.
